


What Kitty Saw

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, M/M, Masturbation, Shapeshifting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morrigan goes sneaking and prowling and gets more than what she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Kitty Saw

Morrigan loved being a cat. Of course, with her ability to shape-change at will, she could be any animal - many a time The Warden had bade her be a hulking creature to vanquish their foes - however, she preferred the delicateness, yet fierceness that came with being a feline.

It was easy to spy as a cat, and just as easy to disappear if the need arose, her sleek black coat slipping back into the shadows. So she spent most of her non-human time prowling and learning the secrets of others. She was always very excited to learn new things about people who she could blackmail to her uses later.

 _‘And who better to blackmail than a pious Chantry Templar?’_ She thought mischievously as she waited in the shadow behind her tent, before beginning to change her shape. The felling of her being shifting - her muscles smoothing into sinewy form around her new petite body, filling her new furred flesh – was a high in its own right.

When she emerged from the shadows next, her slinky dark coat was catching the rays of the bright full moon and shimmering mysteriously. Her intelligent green eyes flashed with glee and curiosity at what she might discover about Alistair, as she silently crept to the Templar’s tent.

She couldn’t risk being seen out in any open part of the camp, so it was impossible get into Alistair’s tent through the front. It was lucky for her however that being one of the last two Grey Warden’s alive in Ferelden during a Blight had put Alistair in war-conditioning mode – she quickly found the hidden flap in the back of the tent that had been made for escapes and slipped soundlessly inside.

 What she heard upon entering almost shocked her back to her natural human form.

She had never thought… but she _had_ thought it _hadn’t she?_ Somewhere along the early journey from Flemeth’s Hut to Lothering the thought _had_ occurred to her. And she had thought it later, due to Alistair’s behavior at the very _mention…_ – but never in a million years had she stopped to contemplate if it were actually _true._

“ D-Duncan…! I-Oh… ”

She was never going to be able to erase that heady moan from her memory. Nor the sight of the Templar arching up off his cot bucking into his own fist with his other arm slung across his face - as if to block out everything other than his own fantasy; sweat shone across his body, his muscles straining with the forward push of the release that came spilling and spurting over his own belly.

Morrigan stayed a moment longer in the shadows, still trying to process what she had seen and exactly how she could use it to his advantage when she heard the first sob. Her attention was brought back to the body on the cot as the tearful sounds continued.

Morrigan’s tail flicked in indecisiveness, as she felt a tug of pity looking at the thoroughly broken creature that lay on the cot curled in upon himself itself in it’s own spunk. This wasn’t the Alistair she knew. This was not the vainglorious Grey Warden idiot, the half-noble bastard Chantry-led moron that she had loved to loath since the moment she set eyes on him. This was… sad.

She felt an almost incontrollable udge to go to him and make him feel better – make him feel loved again.

 _‘And it would be no fun blackmailing him for this.’_ She thought sullenly, as she slipped out of the tent and back into the night.


End file.
